<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F in Family is for Fun by WondrousOrdinariy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425687">F in Family is for Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousOrdinariy/pseuds/WondrousOrdinariy'>WondrousOrdinariy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animated GIFs, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, NSFW GIF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousOrdinariy/pseuds/WondrousOrdinariy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is about a family with a weird family dynamics.<br/>Read the tags and please don't read if you don't like some of them.</p><p>Chapter 1 elements: Incest, F/M, F/F, Kitchen sex</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F in Family is for Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is about a family with a weird family dynamics.<br/>Read the tags and please don't read if you don't like some of them.</p><p>Chapter 1 elements: Incest, F/M, F/F, Kitchen sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alani came home for the winter break after a horrid semester at college.</p><p>She was welcomed by the sweet and sour scent of sex as soon as she entered the family home, an old Victorian house with a pool.</p><p>As soon as their kid left the house, Alice and Jim Greysen adopted a rather free-spirited policy when it came to sex and nakedness around the house. And their kids quickly jumped on the bandwagon when they learned about it the next summer.</p><p> </p><p>Alani took off her coat and boots. She heard familiar slapping noises coming from the kitchen and followed them. She was not surprised by what she saw. Jared, her big brother, was nailing their mother against the kitchen counter. Alice's DD breasts were squished against the cold surface of the counter while her apron had been discarded on the floor. Sweat and cum matted her shoulder-length curly auburn hair. Her chai latte coloured ass contrasted with her son ivory skin every time his balls slapped against her skin. She was only wearing lacey tight high socks; he was only wearing a shirt. Jared was towering above his bent mother at 190cm (6'2"). He was not a regular gym-goer but he was strong and slightly muscular. His last semester of college had left him with a lot of pent-up energy. He had been home for a week now and had spent all of his time screwing his mother. She was the best amongst all the women he knew. She knew how to move her hips to get him going and she had enough stamina to handle her boisterous son. Sweat pearled on his forehead and dripped down on his mother arched back.</p><p>Alani was standing there appreciating the scene and not wanting to interrupt them. They didn't notice her at all.</p><p>"Aaah, yes!"</p><p>Her mother was moaning enthusiastically while her brother seemed on the verge of climaxing. Her mother had her eyes tightly closed, revelling with her son. Her brother was focused on fucking his mother while holding onto her slender hips. His mother truly had a beautiful body. Curvy and bountiful where it mattered, slender in places that allowed for her to be grabbed easily.</p><p>After a particularly forceful thrust of her son, that reached a sensitive spot inside her, Alice screamed out of pleasure. Jared howled with delight and quickly pulled out to come on his mother's ass. He kept stroking his dick as his semen spurted on his mom's jiggling ass. They both had a content smile on their face and took a minute to catch their breath.</p><p>That's when they noticed Alani awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, sweet pea, welcome home." Her mom warmly greeted her while her brother just sent her a wink before exiting the room.</p><p>"Hello mom, you might want to check the oven if you want us to have something edible tonight."</p><p>Alice had completely forgotten about the lasagne in the oven after her little sexcapade with her son.</p><p>Thankfully the lasagne was not burn, just a bit crispy.</p><p>"So how have been?" Her mother asked her as she took out some Lysol wipes to clean the counter and the four. Come was still dripping down her ass and her nipples were still hard.</p><p>"That jerk Jared left without making sure you were done," Alani grumbled.</p><p>"Well, you know how the boys are." Her mother had always been too lenient on the boys. Her father aside, they rarely made sure she was fully satisfied once they were done.</p><p>Alani sighed. She was going to have a word with Jared later.</p><p>Alani pushed her mother against the kitchen counter and started to suck on her right nipple.</p><p>She twirled it around with her tongue inside her mouth while grabbing her huge boobs, one in each hand. She massaged them slowly while looking her straight in the eyes. She knew she was getting more aroused. She often had to help her finish so she knew how to pleasure her.</p><p> </p><p>She played around with her nipples until they turned bright red: twirling, sucking, supping, sipping on nonexistent milk. When her mother tried to sneak a hand inside her top, she stopped her.</p><p> "Focus only on yourself," she gently scolded her mother. Alani's tongue slowly worked its way down to her mother's pussy as she kneeled. It was wet with a trimmed bush. Alani liked how her mother's pubic hair tickled her lips. Alani gently licked her mother's clitoris. The light stimulation was enough for her mother to tremble. Alani smile burrowing her tongue inside her mother's vagina. She knew that the clitoris was her mother's weak point. Alice was pushed further onto the counter until she was seating on it with her bare ass and her leg spread while her daughter continued her exploration. Her mother's juice was dripping on her face as Alani kept lapping. Her juices tasted sweet and sour. She would alternate between inserting her tongue inside her mother and licking her vaginal lips while playing with her clitoris using her fingers. Her mother was quivering, on the verge of coming. Her leg grew weaker and she desperately held onto the kitchen sink tap to keep herself steady. Alani finally inserted her index finger inside her mother and lift it her while tonguing her more vigorously. After a few seconds of exploration, her finger hit her mother's G spot and she came with a loud pleasure-filled moan. Her juices gushed out onto her daughter's face and hair. Alani, on her knee, happily opened her mouth to receive her mother's juice. When her mother was done, Alani's face, hair and t-shirt were completely drenched.</p><p> </p><p>Alice kneeled down to be at eye level with her daughter. Her lips found her daughter's and her tongue easily prayed them apart. Alice could taste her own juices inside her daughter's mouth. She deepened the kiss while grinding her body against Alani's. Alice grinned into the kiss when she felt Alani's nipples perk up under her shirt. When she broke the kiss, the two women were out of breath.</p><p>"So that was my little thank you for getting me off," Alice said with a naughty smile on her lips. Alani just giggled.</p><p>After a quick glance around the very messy kitchen, Alice switched back into housewife mode. "Now chop chop sweet pea, go get yourself cleaned while I take care of this mess."</p><p>Alani didn't need to be told twice, she rushed out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs two by two. Upstairs, there were two corridors, to her left and to her right. Multiple doors lined the corridors, most of them led to bedrooms. She could hear lewd sounds escaping from half-opened doors. Straight ahead there was a door that led to the master bathroom. Alani chose to enter that one. It was the largest bathroom in the house with a larger vanity to the right of the door and a large shower room to the left. The shower room was enclosed by glass walls and was accessible through a glass door. There were three marble sinks in the vanity with red cupboards and drawers under it. At the far end of the bathroom, opposite the door, there was a huge bathtub. Alashsni always enjoyed taking warm baths as a kid and as an adult, she could not count how many times she had had some adult fun in this very bathroom.</p><p>Water was running in the shower room and despite the foggy glass walls, she could recognize her dad's silhouette. Jim Greysen had a typical dad bod: muscular with a softly round beer belly. Even though he regularly went to the gym, a cold beer was the most satisfying reward afterward, for him.</p><p>Alani tried to sneak in the shower room to surprise him. Her father had his back to the door and was rinsing his body, holding the showerhead in his right hand. She quietly opened the glass door and closed it behind her.</p><p>"Boo," Jim yelled at his daughter, suddenly turning around and spraying her. Alani was surprised instead and stumbled backward. Jim caught her before she fell on her derriere. He pulled her forward and steadied her by wrapping his left arm around her waist and holding her against his naked body. His cock hardened a little bit at the skin to skin contact with his daughter.</p><p>"Safe," he announced triumphantly before laughing out loud. "Lani, you should have seen your face, it was hilarious," he managed to say in between laughter.</p><p>Alani had been so startled that it took a few seconds for her heart to calm down. She was annoyed that he pranked her instead. She pinched his muscular thigh with her nail and pouted.</p><p>"Aww sweetie, it not my fault if you walked in like an elephant."</p><p>"An elephant! Now that's rude." Alani, mildly offended, tried to free herself from her dad's embrace but his hold was strong.</p><p>"Now baby, it's just a joke. Come here, I will make you feel better."</p><p>Jim, 6'4" and 220 pounds (193 cm, 100 kg), could easily pick up Alani, 5'4" and 115 pounds (163 cm, 52 kg).</p><p>As she felt her feet leave the ground, Alani quickly wrapped them around her dad's waist. Her neatly trimmed bush was gently pressing against her dad's balls. His cock was now proudly erect. </p><p>Jim's tongue easily pried his daughter's lips apart and slid his tongue inside of her. He smiled into the kiss as he recognized the familiar taste of his wife.</p><p>"Delicious, you had some fun with your mother?" he commented with a wink when he finally broke the kiss.</p><p>Alani simply nodded as she tried to catch her breath. Jim moved closer to the glass door so that Alani's back could rest against the wet door. Alani wrapped her arms around her father's neck and deposed some light kisses on his cheeks. With both of his hands, now free, Jim gently washed his wife come out of this daughter's hair. He gently massaged some shampoo into her red curls while she nibbled on his neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so her wet pussy was rubbing against his erected cock everytime she moved.</p><p> </p><p>[Currently writing]</p><p>[End of chapter 1]</p><p>[To be continued]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>